


Find My Way Home

by doctor__idiot



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by Folgers Commercial, M/M, Panties, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: "You're my present this year."





	Find My Way Home

Dean has barely had time to insert the key into the lock of the motel room door when the door is already ripped open and he finds himself with an arm full of not-so-little brother and he grunts with the effort of not dropping his bag.

“Easy there, Sammy,” he chuckles as Sam’s skinny arms wind around his neck and he nearly jumps him in his excitement. “I wasn’t even gone that long.”

“Too long,” Sam muffles into Dean’s collar, “‘sides, it’s Christmas. Wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Dean doesn’t tell him that the reason he drove through the night, making it back in record time to arrive just after 1 AM precisely _because_ it is Christmas and he promised he would be there. John might not care, might lose track of time even during his youngest son’s favorite time of the year, but Dean doesn’t forget. He doesn’t break his promises if he can help it and his exhaustion is nothing in the face of his little brother’s joy.

“You gonna let me inside? I’m freezin’ my ass off.”

Sam steps back, face sheepish. He’s dressed in his pajamas, the shorts a stark contrast against his feet that are clad in fuzzy socks. His hair still slightly damp, presumably from a shower, and it hits Dean how much he missed him.

“Dad’s not coming then,” Sam says and it’s not a question. He doesn’t look as upset about it as Dean would have expected.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says regardless.

Sam shrugs his bony shoulders. “’s okay,” he replies and it sounds like _I’m used to it._ “You’re here. That’s what matters.”

“Yeah?”

Sam grins up at him, still shorter than Dean by a couple inches despite his recent growth spurt. “Don’t fish for compliments.”

Dean drops his duffel in the entry way with a laugh, then shivers at the temperature change from the snowy outside and the toasty inside of the motel room. He quickly strips out of his jacket and toes off his boots before he can start sweating.

“You eaten?” he asks while sparing a cursory glance for the salt lines along the windows and waits for Sam’s nod.

“Got something for you, though,” Sam says and makes his way to the small kitchenette at the opposite end of the room. Dean trails his eyes after him, then makes to follow.

Sam hops up onto the counter just as Dean reaches him and pulls him close by the front of his T-shirt. Dean stumbles briefly, catching himself with his hands against the counter on either side of his younger brother’s hips.

He lifts his eyes to Sam, eyebrows raised and waiting for what comes next. Sam is wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Well,” Dean prompts, not pulling back, “What is it then?”

Sam licks his lips, shakes his bangs out of his face and on anyone else it might have looked accidental and innocent but Dean’s little brother is neither. He wiggles his ass on the counter, the top of his thighs brushing Dean’s wrists that are still caging him.

He reaches down to his own shorts and flicks the waistband. “Why don’t you look for yourself?”

Dean’s eyebrows, if possible, climb even higher. His gaze is automatically drawn to the tiny strip of skin showing just above the elastic band of Sam’s shorts, his navel peaking out from under the fabric. He is warm everywhere while Dean is still adjusting to the heat and maybe that’s more than just the thermostat.

He leans closer, reaching out. Sam’s eyes are focused on his face, on his reaction, and now Dean isn’t just aroused, he is also curious. He hooks his fingers into his brother’s shorts, watching closely as Sam’s breath hitches and he scoots closer to the edge of the counter, pressing into Dean’s touch. Dean slides his hands around to the swell of Sam’s ass, peeling the waistband of the shorts away to reveal baby pink silk and white lace underneath. Sam starts squirming against him, still with that infuriating smile plastered across his face.

Dean breathes, “Jesus, Sammy.” His hands grow bolder as he cups his brother’s perfect ass in his palms, fingertips slip-sliding against the smooth fabric.

“You like?” Sam gasps as Dean squeezes him, sneaks his index finger into his cleft.

Dean hums, turning his nose up under his brother’s chin, breathing in the clean-sweet scent of him. “Just sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

Sam chuckles against him, narrow chest vibrating against Dean’s. He leans back a bit and unravels a piece of gift ribbon from his wrist, shaking it out from beneath his sleeve. He winds it around Dean’s neck and ties it in a loose bow, grinning up at him.

“You’re my present this year,” he says, making Dean laugh.


End file.
